


Welcome to Vegetasei: Pop 8

by prismakakkerra



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismakakkerra/pseuds/prismakakkerra
Summary: Tired of fighting, Goku has left on a soul quest, leaving he gang happy and sad, but when a newcomer comes and brings news of a new planet, they pack up the pot and head off for a strange adventure! Will Goku be able to find them? Yaoi Yaoi, V,Located : Dragon Ball Z > Yaoi - Male/Male





	1. Chapter 1

" What do you mean Kakkarrots gone?!"

 

Everyone stared at Vegeta blanky, a smoke in the hand. Yes Goku was gone. He wasnt dead, he just left. He grew tired of the struggle and tired of the fight. Tired of the bitterness and the agression. He didnt feel it, but he was old. He just didnt want to do it anymore. Something changed. The enemies were just glazes in his day, they were easy to kill and some even gave up. It wasnt challenging but he didnt want to fight anyway. He didnt know what he wanted to do. Whatever it was, it wasnt there with family and friends.

 

So thats what everyone gathered, and yes they were sitting on the grass of CC, drinking in the moon, smoking abit of pot. Oh but you didnt think they did that did you? Heh, yes thats what they were doing. Some because of new depression, some of pure and utter joy. Mainly Chichi. "Thank kami hes gone!!!" she said and turned up her drink, laying back against the soft grass. Normally they would look at her funny, but she had the right. The man was a handful, and the pass years were hell on everyone. So yes they all sat their and stared at Vegeta and at his aggravation. Goten sat up straight but laid back over Trunk's lap. " Vegeta why dont you sit and have a few drinks, or maybe you want a hit?"

 

The prince stared at him and nodded, usually he wouldnt except, but he did. Today was a black day indeed. Goku was gone, he needed him. He was the glue that held them all together. Now that he was gone, no one was here to tell him to stay, no one was here to hold his temper. He tossed up a 40 and took a long drag. A black day indeed. Trunks squinted his eyes and Pan pointed up at the sky. " Whats that? It looks like a space ship!"

 

They all stared up at the object and Vegeta dropped the bottle, the contents splashing everywhere. The ship landed infront of them a few spaces apart and the door open to the round portal, a black haired woman stepping out. She had few but visible muscles, unruely raven long hair down to the tops of her calfs and was dressed in a dark top with the stomach completely exposed, along with a short black shirt and matching boots and cuffs. Vegeta froze completely as she walked up to him and kneeled, kissed his hands and feet. " My king.. my father..."

 

Goten watched and licked his lips lazily, leaning over a wide eyed Trunks. " Man she's hot..." Vegeta pulled her up and tried to hold back his human grown emotions, a hand gracing her cheek. " my princess..." They looked and said nothing, their was nothing to say. Vegeta's visitors always had a habbit of wanting the earth, wanting to blow up the earth, or just wanting him dead, so they stared at caution at the other saiyian, Trunks, Gohan and Goten twitching slightly as they stared at her tail. It was a off black almost, with sharp streaks of aurburn, it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen. Bra frowned at the guest, not liking the situation.

 

This was another female treading on her precious daddies affection. This would not be tollerated. Vegeta finally turned to them, his arms crossed. " This is Prisma... he is my son..."

Gohan, Goten and Trunks nearly fainted and the words "son". A boy? Vegeta showed him around proudly to his other offspring, Bra not even smiling when he came near. He may be a boy, but she still didnt like him. She crosed her arms like her father but submitted, kneeling. "Yes father." At that Vegeta cracked a smile. She was so obedient and learning of her heritage. That made him proud. Prisma smiled down at her and lifted her up by her chin, smiling more at the blue haired princess' growl.

 

" She's very attractive, she would have been fought after for this tail alone.. " he whispered as he passed, brushing a hand over the crystline tail that wrapped around her waist. She blushed and snorted, Trunks laughing at her. The other grinned at her blush and turned to his father. " I have seen our home. It only needs to be taken. What do you say?"

Trunks slured abit and pointed. " You mean that one all the way up their?" " Yes. Its not that far, and its inhabitants are suffering from a plague. Virtually all of their population is dead. " Vegeta arched a brow. " What killed them?" " They were in a war, and toxions deadly to their species were sprayed apon the people. They are dropping like flies fast. I have walked among them, the air isnt poisonous to sayians.. well fullblooded saiyians that is.." Vegeta nodded and pan stood up. " Lets go! No one likes us here, we save them from danger and they still call us freaks!"

Gohan frowned. Pan had been having problems in school because of someone seen her fighting, and now she was known as a freak at school. They didnt understand why she could fly or why she shot balls of energy from her hands. They'd never understand and it was hurtful for her to deal with that after loosing her mother. It was something she didnt need in her life. The short prince nodded at the pre teen. He knew what she was feeling. "

 

They pick on you because they fear you Pan. Because your stronger." She balled up her fist, her eyes tinting blue. " Its not fair!!" They all could feel her rage. It wasnt without cause. Vegeta looked to his son and Goten. " What about you two. What of it? Do you want to stay on this mudball planet that people call you freaks and dont accept you two as mates? Do you want to hide yourselfs and pretend? "

 

It was true, they had been pretending. They had all done it. Pretended to be like them, pretended they didnt go home and fight and didnt kill things and didnt enjoy it. Laughed and joked at the guys talking about the gay couple at lab, when inside they respected the two for having the guts to stand up and be unashamed of how they were. " Father.. I'm in. Im tired of this bullshit.. Im not gay.. Im saiyian..and Gotens who I chose to be with.."

 

Goten blushed and nodded. He wasnt worried about his mothers approval, she hated them all and was passed out in the grass at the moment. Bulma had hesitation about the subject and thought it was best to wait to later for her input. She smiled at the newcomer and nodded. " Welcome. "


	2. Chapter 2

Preparations were made and things were being packed as the group made plans to leave the planet they had protected with their lives. Why fight anymore? Goku wasnt. Vegeta walked into the lab to see his ex lover fixing up on the ship that would take them all away from her. He had been waiting all week for her to say something to him about this. All week. He leaned down under the ships base where she laid putting on the final touches and just stared up at the metal frame she was placing on. " So you have nothing to say woman?"

She bit her lip and fused the bolts into the frame, laying her wrench against the floor. "What would you like me to say Vegeta? Want me to tell you how I feel left out.. how your taking all of my children away from me to leave me alone in a world that only cares about how many machines I can produce? Would you like me to tell you that Im going to miss you? That I love you and hate you because you can't be happy with me?"

He stared at her and wiped the tear that slid down to her ear. "Bulma.." he whispered for the first time it seemed like, and she turned to face him, her eyes filled with anger and sadness. " No one said you had to stay here.."

She looked at him and shook her head. " I cant leave.. if I do you know these people will turn into baboons. I own the worlds largest company period. With all the new developments the company is making toward the mechanical evolution.. if I leave now, it would go down the drain. People would starve.. just..dont be an idiot for once in your life.. I know why your leaving.. and if he comes back I will send him your way. He can't out run his heart and niether can you."

The prince stared at her intensely and almost gripped her shoulders too hard. " Your going to look for Kakkarrot?"

"Yeah, I have to or you'd be short one subject now wouldnt you, ya bastard." she smiled and sniffed alittle. He kissed her hard in a thank you and scooted from under the ship and out the door before he impregnanted her again. Thats not what he wanted. Everytime she did something nice for him he felt he needed to pay her back. He wasnt going to this time. He left her in there and she started to laugh. "Looks like he's growing up."

"Trunks theres not going to be any room for food if you bring all your lab crap."

"I need my equipment. What if we discover something that could cure a diease or something?"

The black haired teen rolled his eyes. " Your always thinking about work. Were moving to leave-it- all, Trunks. That includes work. Lighten up. Maybe I should fire you one up."

"Dont you dare! I dont want to be high when I leave. Kami Goten, wheres your stuff? We are leaving in a hour."

Ebony brown eyes widdened. "In a hour!! Holy crap let me go get my toothbrush!"

Bra walked in with her hands crossed, light blue dress and boots to match, her eyes like ice. "Where is father."

"I dont know. Why dont you go find him and get out of my face. I just ate."

Goten laughed as before Trunks knew it he was punched into the wall. "Mind your tongue weakling. If you have seen our father you better say so before concret is added to your breakfast."

The lavender eyed prince growled and balled his fist. "If you wernt a girl.."

"You'd what? I think your scared and you have good reason ass clown. Stay out of my way I have no patients for incompetince." And with a toss of her purple hair she was out the room, Trunks the color of a cherry. Goten snickered. "Man, your sisters such a bitch man."

"I know. And its not fair because dad said if I hit her he'd beat the living shit out of me. Im not Mirai, I cant fight my dad when he's mad. He'd murder me. Last time I broke one of her nails, he drug me down the street! "

 

"I think your just trying to be daddies little boy. You know your stronger than him Trunks. "

The teen nodded and rubbed his cheek. "Yeah I know.. but I mean.. he doesnt have much left.. at least I can give him respect. He's lost so much.."

"Yeah I know.. "

 

The two finished packing and walked out into the hallway where they were met by warm chocolate eyes and a purring that was undeniablely infectious. First Goten then Trunks, they all started purring. Prisma smirked. " Well if it isnt the two princes. "

Goten arched a brow. " Im no prince. Vegetas not my dad. My dads Goku er I mean Kakkarrot."

He arched a brow and muscled thighs flexed under a tight black dress. "Kakkarrot? Then I am correct in assuming. Where is your father. I have questions for him."

The two looked at each other and the purring stopped. " We dont know.. he just left.."

"He's running.. interesting. Im sure I will meet him very soon. I suggest you get on board with your things before your left on this mudball."

"Oi!" With that they ran down the hall into the lab, where everyone else was waiting, Vegetas arms crossed in anger. "Where the hell have you two been? "

"You said a hour trunks!"

"Shut up chibi."

They jumped in followed by Prisma and set there luggage in their place, Trunks moving to the controls. The door slowly closed the ceiling opening to the cc as ignition sequence began. Bulma moved to the launch pad and put her head phones on. " Alright guys. Good luck and dont die or Ill bring you back and kick your asses. There is a monitor in the living quarters of every station so if somethings wrong or Trunks if you just miss mommy dial me up! Dont forget to wash behind your ears an-"

"Mom!"

"I love you!" she yelled and pressed the launch button, smoke gathering under them as the ship started to rise from the ground, gaining altitude and flying at light speed out the CC grounds and atmoshphere. Gohan held his stomach. " Ugh.. I think Im gonna be sick.. "

He leaned over his seat and puked while Pan figited in her seatbelt. "Someone get me out of this thing already!" She started to yell and was about to tear it apart when slendar fingers undid the clasp, a smirking look giving to her small face. She gasped. " Thank you... "

"Your welcome. Tell me, is the one named Kakkarrot also your decendant?"

"He's my grandpa."

"I see. You have earth like features but your father is saiyian."

She started to say something but the other just wandered off. Now at a slow level, Trunks put on the gravity control and put the ships corridants in. They rose and took there things to their quarters, Vegeta walking around, inspecting the ship. It was a large ship, it had numerous rooms , 2 living rooms and many bathrooms along with a a deck and a few other luxuries. Bra wandered through its halls after putting her things away.

This trip.. would end in failure she knew it. The only reason she went was because her father did. She would follow him to the ends of the universe. She loved him. He was her king, he was her everything. She looked down at her boots as she came to a wall, her instincts in high gear, the hairs on the back of her head standing on end. Just then she was grabbed in a hug and hung over by strong thick arms.

Ugh. Trunks. Well.. it sort of smelled like Trunks.. but she knew it was not Trunks. Trunks would never hold her like this. A hand moved over her breasts and gave them a nice squeeze, making her completely red and livid. " Mirai!! Get your perverted hands off me!!" She raised a boot and kicked the older saiyian in the balls before turning to punch him in the chest. He scrunched over alittle in pain before laughing, his long lavendar hair cascading over his shoulder. " Aww come on baby sis. Im just giving you a friendly greeting. Your becoming a big girl. "

"And your turning into a bigger freak. How did you get here?"

"Mom transported me on deck. Isnt that cool? She has transporters on board from the ship to the lab. "

"No its not cool. You shouldnt be here."

"Why not?"

"Because.. just.. leave me alone." she huffed and started to stalk off when her tail was grabbed and she froze, a moanish growl coming from her throat. " Let go."

"Wheres dad?"

The pain intensified as it was squeezed. She refused to scream. " He is with his new boy toy. Let me go you ass." This time he did as told and ran down the hall. " Boy toy?"

Tail swishing side to side seductively, Prisma smirked at his father, the prince chuckling. "This better be worth it."

"Of course it will. When have I ever lied to you?" he said, eye lashes batting. Damn. He really looked like his mother. At that thought he frowned. "Prisma.."

"I didnt come to kill him father.. "

"Or anyone else." the prince said with a demand in his voice. The other simply smiled, long hair following him as they walked. They came apon a panoramic window in the other wise clinical hallway and he smiled, leaning out against it. " I have been looking for you for years my king.. I thought you had forgotten me..forgotten us.." Vegeta looked at him and shook his head. " I did not forget.. I tried to avenge his death Prisma.. I tried with every ounce of my strenght. I failed. "

"I heard Kakkarrot killed Freeza.."

"He did.. I tried for us.. I did. "

They looked out at the stars passing by and the taller man leaned his head against the prince's shoulder. " Its alright.. I have come to make it all better father.. "

"What do you have planned?"

Before he could speak Mirai ran up and stopped as he saw them. They turned not even breaking their intimate contact and the other gasped. " Boy. Your late."

Mirai smirked and watched the tail that twitched from under long spiky hair. " Looks like im right on time. I had no idea you had taken on a lover father.."

Vegeta blushed and snorted. " This is your eldest brother Prisma."

"Brother?"

"Yes yes. Why is that so hard to believe? Do you all think your mother was the only piece of ass I ever had?"

The strange saiyian walked up to him and arched his brow, sniffing him as he walked around his form. " Your tail.."

"It was cut off at birth."

"Im sure it was beautiful.. even more so than that of your younger verison." he whispered seductively and the fighter blushed, hands starting to shake against his sword sheath. " Father if you dont mind, Id like to get aquainted with my new sibling now."

The prince laughed at Trunk's pale face and walked passed them. "Knock yourself out. Just no biting Prisma. He's not up for it."

When he was down the hall the long haired man leaned against the wall, looking at the other, eyes lidded with interest. " So Im sure you dont like being called Trunks.. so what is one to call you?"

"Mirai.."

The words rolled off his tongue as he repeated them, smaller frame taunt against the tight fabric of his dress. He grinned the evil of a saiyian prince as he licked his lips. " I like that. Mirai.. tell me. How long do you plan on staring at me?"

"I..I.."

"You humans believe in incest do you not?" he raised his dress up to the high point of his thighs and the prince shuddered. " Gods.."

"Will serve you no purpose in this match. " the lavendar haired prince grinned and all but lost his sense, walking over and kissing the other hard, callus hands gripping the clothed sex he knew was there. " So you are a guy.."

Prisma smirked. "Did you have any doubt?"

 

"Daddy Im hungry.." Pan groaned and held her stomach. Gohan was finally feeling better and he looked at the map Bulma gave them of the ship. "Well lets see.. there should be a kitchen down the hall."

"Lets go!" the little demi cheered and the two left their quarters. They walked around a good six blocks be fore Pan stamped her foot. "Dad do you know where it is or not? "

"Im trying sweat heart. I cant read it. " She rolled her eyes and snatched his glasses off. "Thats cause you had these on. You dont need to pretend you cant see anymore."

He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. She was right. He could cut loose of his humanity. He unbuttoned his shirt alittle and grinned, sniffing the air. "Race ya!" he yelled and flew down the hall. "Hey! You cheated!!" she flew off behind him and the two soon found the kitchen, and in it her uncle Goten and uncle Trunks, making improper use of the kitchen floor.

"Ahh yeah...ooo Trunks right there!" Goten groaned out, hands fisting purple hair as his lover thrusted him into the checkered tile floor. Sweat sheened over a tanned brow as Trunks grunted, eyes rolling in the back of his head. " Fuck Goten you feel s-"

"Ahem!!" Gohan said loudly, covering Pans eyes and ears. She blushed and bit her lip, the two panting. " Can you two reframe from doing that in such a open area! For kami's sake your blocking the refrigerator!"

Goten blushed and pulled away from his mate, pulling his pants up. "Sorry Gohan.. " the two said and moved to clean up the mess while Gohan and Pan walked down the hall. Pan rubbed her shoe into the floor and looked down. "Dad.."

"Yes sweetheart.."

"What where they doing?"

"I..uh..

"This is you captin, just a reminder, there will be a - Goten get off of me Im trying to make a announcement. As I was saying, there will be a meeting in a hour and a party to be followed in the east living quarters of Goten and myself. Goten stop snatching the mic!"

"We ask that all children be put to bed before then because it is an adult partay!" Goten laughed and handed Trunks the mic. " Thats it all." intercom out.

Bra grinned as she leaned against the bridge door, looking at the two. "Oh dear brother..."

"What is is Bra? Cant you see the captin is busy with his first mate?" Goten smirked as he was bent over the control tower, Trunks behind him on his knees. Trunks looked up and arched a brow. "What is it?"

"I just thought the "captin" would like to know that theres a stole away on board.."

" A what?!" the two said and she smiled cutely, a faint blush on her cheeks. " Mirai is here. Mother transported him onto the ship. Lucky you hm?" she laughed manically as Trunks went pale and boner died, his eyes the size of quarters. "Mi..Mirai? Noo..."

"Just doing my service to the public." she said and left , Goten frowning at her and standing up. "That girl is the devil."

Trunks slumped back in his chair and put his hands in his lap. "What am I going to do Goten? Mirais here.. he's going to make this trip hell. You know him. He's going to start doing stuff.."

"And touching things.." Goten added with a shudder, sitting in the chair next to him. " I dont think he'll be a good little saiyian until we get to the new planet. "

"Me either. "

Finally getting their food in a sex free enviroment, Pan and Gohan ate and watched some satilited tv in their living quarters, Pan pouting. " Dad why cant I go to the party. Im 14 Im not a kid anymore. "

"Honey, the things that will be going on at that party, your just not old enough for. One day youll understand. Just be a good girl and stay in your room ok? I brought all of your cds you can listen to them as loud as you like."

She pouted and huffed, deciding not to speak to him. He just stroked her hair and pulled her against his lap. "One day you will understand Pan. Dont be so quick to loose your innocence. Its a precious thing."

"Ahh ahh.." Prisma panted, a hand in the other prince's hair and the other smacking at the wall behind him, trying to grip it as he was impalled over and over by thick saiyian manhood. Mirai growled and thrust harder, nails ruining the silk stockings covering muscled thighs, the legs they belonged to pressing him deeper inside that willing body. Long hair moved with the sensless rythm he supplied with his hips, his loins burning with a fire that was consuming him and ready to shoot from his hard shaft.

Prisma leaned down and licked over his neck, crying out into the sensitive flesh. " How does sin taste Mirai.. " he whispered, grinding his hips down as he tightened around the large sex, its owner moaning deep in his throat. " Ahh.. fuck!" he cried out and ramed sac deep into the others heat, slaming against his prostate and shooting hot silken seed hard against it in white jets. The black haired prince followed him with a scream, nails embedding themselves into the wall. " Mirai!!"

The warrior slumped to his knees with the other against him, both panting. Brownish black eyes looked down into blue ones and the two shuddered at the connection between them. Quickly they separated and ran away from each others gazes, from the thudding in their chests. Mirai groaned as he stopped, sniffing the air. It smelled like Trunks. He walked in the nearby quarters and borrowed some of the boys clothes and cleaned himself up, taking a shower to erase the violent passion he had just had out of his mind. What the hell was that?

Sure, he was used to just fucking out of the blue. And fucking his brother he didnt have a problem with. He had fucked his father and that was a reason he was here but he hadnt planned on that feeling afterward. He wanted to see his replacement. His fathers new boy toy as Bra put it. He didnt need glasses to see the look the prince gave him meant those words were true. He just hoped they wernt permenet. Water streamed down his cheeks and he grinned as he heard Trunks yell. " Mirai!"

He had purposely put his armor on the boys bed to piss him off. What a easy target. The bathroom door came flying open and Trunks stood with his sword and dirty boots in his hands, flinging them into the shower with him. " Our bed is not your damn closet Mirai. Get out of my shower and take your shit with you."

He grabbed the sword and layed it against the rod so not to get wet and dropped the dirty shoes on the floor, soaping up his long silky hair. Water chisled down his naked form and his present self turned red, unknowingly looking him over. He gasped as he noticed a tattoo on his inner thigh. "When did you get that?"

The older demi opened his legs and proped one up on the ledge to inspect the marking. " Back in the android war. "

"What does it say?" the curious teen said and leaned close, reading the words. " My body is Trunk's Brief's temple." At the words he turned red. "You arrogant bastard. You would put you are your own god on your body.."

A soapy hand touched his cheek and the warrior smiled. " I wasnt talking about myself. My names Mirai isnt it?" A wet hand ran over his bowl cut as light colored eyes like his own and yet so diffrent looked into his soul. He swallowed and turned away and jerked from the touch. "Your being a jerk Mirai.. I cant believe you would put that on your bod-" "On our body.." the other corrected him, placing his hands on his wet chest. The teen shuddered and looked at his spitting image and wondered how they could be so diffrent. "Im in love with Goten.." he only managed to say, looking down at the tattoo.

"Yes I know.." A slippery kiss was placed on his cheek before the other turned around. " Will you wash my hair?"

Hell no.

"Sure I guess.." he rolled his sleeves up and massaged through the silky strands, arching a brow as he noticed another tattoo on the back of his neck. " Whats this?" he touched the mark and read it. " Son Gohan, keeper of my soul, may he rest in peace."

Something pained in his heart as he read the words. 'He must just told me to wash his hair so I can see this..' " You really loved him didnt you.."

"More than anything.. I wish I could bring him back.. I look at Gohan here.. he's not the same man.. he could never be.. " He was suddenly feeling sorry for his future self when water was splashed all over his clothes. "You bastard!" he growled and forgot the momment they just shared, punching him into the wall and washing his hands. "Why are you here? To hurt me? To torment me? "

"You think too highly of yourself to think that Id come to see you little me. I have come to be by my fathers side.."

Trunks smirked. " You have come to sit in his lap you mean. Too bad he's got that new guy on him. They are probably lovers."

" Are you talking about this new guy?" he grinned and sent him a mental playback of him grounding Prisma into the wall and having the other scream his name to the heavens. Trunks blushed and growled. " Your such a fucking slut! I dont know anyone you havent slept with!" he fumed and walked out the door, his future self laughing. " I havent slept with you Trunks!"


	3. Chapter 3

Right on schedule the meeting began, everyone sitting at a large oval comand table with a hollogram of their route. Trunks pointed. "This is where we are. We have 2 weeks before we get to the planet. As far as Ive found out, the people have been fighting off the plague and are dying fast. Every nearby planet has tried to save the population but the diease is terminal. "

Prisma nodded and shifted the data til it showed the planet. " There wont be any surviors when we get there, but we will have to deal with the opposing race. "

Vegeta frowned. "Who is the opposing race?"

"Icejins."

They stared at him and started to growl, Vegetas eyes widdened. " Icejins?! Who the hell are we up against now?! Frieeza jr?!"

"How did you know?"

Trunks fell over." You can not be serious. This is a joke. You bring us out here to fight icejins without Goku? We're dead. We're so dead."

Gohan frowned. " We can not fight icejins without a plan. Only Vegeta and me know some of their attack patterns but they are all not alike as we seen with Cooler."

"Why do we want this planet again?" Pan asked, looking frightened at the images of freeza on the screen. Gohan looked at her and agreed. " Hey guys we were going to rebuild a planet, not fight a war... I dont think we are able bodied to fight against a icejin army. "

Vegeta rolled his eyes and looked around at them. " Boy look at us. Look at us! This is all thats left of our race. This is it. We are coming close to becoming extinct. When me and Kakkarrot and Prisma die, thats it for full blooded saiyans. Its not about pride. Its about preserving our species. So your child wont have to be ashamed to walk down the street. So we can fight and not hide who we are. There is nothing wrong with being sayian! We are not evil monsters that eat women and children. We dont kill just to kill. We are strong and should not have to bend to a society that isnt our own.. we shouldnt have to kill innocent people.."

Everyone stared at him, his body shaking with the intensity of his words. They knew he was right. They wernt fighting for pride or glory. They were fighting for the right to live as a people. Prisma put a hand over his shoulder. " Your right father.. I will stand by you."

"Me too.." Mirai said and soon everyone nodded in agreement.

Goten snacked on a pocky stick. "So whats the plan? "

Prisma stood. "I have men posted at a nearby base. They have been monitoring the icejin activities and right now collecting data we can use for a frontal assult. I dont suggest offense. We need to let them on the soil first. There we will be able to supply a trap for their first batch of soliders. Trunks," he looked toward the boy and tossed him a zip lock bag. "This is piece of ice jin flesh I had frozen into a hard state for testing. See if you can make a sulfur that will do some real damage to that skin without regeneration as its feed back. " Vegeta smirked as his sons grin turned into something animalistic. He finally got to play with his toys.

" Tommorrow I want everyone putting in time in the GV. Its large enough for a large range spar. Namek. Me and you and the boy can start working on defense based on what we know of their attacks. Prisma, you and Mirai work on making this ship ready for battle. The woman put supplies down on the lower deck. "

"Yes father. "

"Goten."

The boy stopped sucking to look up at him. " hm?"

 

" I want you to teach Pan some of the moves you and Trunks used on Baby, and the two of you alert Bulma of our status tommorow. Bra, map out our city. Here is the planets maps." he rolled them over to her and she smirked. " Can I do the palace first?"

"Heh. Yes. And write down every law I told you down. I want them for the royal books. "

With jobs everyone felt this trip was more fullfilling, they all had obligations, had things to do and had to make sure they had it together because there was no Goku and he wasnt here to make it all better. They were going into battle and they didnt have his luck on their side this time. The reality was they were on a suicide mission for purpose. Purpose to fit in a world of their own design.

 

"Lets get this party started!!" Goten grinned and broke out the beer, the lights in their quarters flashing like a disco ball from red to green to orange. He kissed his lover hard on the lips and smirked as he looked up at the make shift lights. "Trunksie, your so smart. "

"Yeah I know. Pass a beer and crank up the music!"

A hard base sound shook the room as they danced, both changed into some party suited clothes. Goten wore a dark green shirt and black pants that were tight on his muscled thighs and Trunks a black tank with matching leather pants.

The music is just right  
let me hold you tight  
pump your body tonight

Bra and Vegeta walked in as cold as ever, not taking to the high jumpy music. Vegeta was clad in black, tight black shirt and pants to match, his daughter a black choker dress with matching boots. Both wore chains of bondage and if you didnt know any better you'd think they were a couple. Mirai walked in and grabbed a beer and his sister along the way, dancing to the insane beat as he was punched in his chest. " Mirai let me go.." she said, noticing Gohan walk in and sit against a farwall couch, Gohan looking like a cool pointdexter.

It wasnt until long ebony hair trailed in after slendar hips did the music change as if on some sort of snyc with the newcomer. Vegetas eyes trailed over his child, looking like the eve of hells lust for the darkness. He wore a long black dress that covered his feet in the back like a bridal train, his hips exposed by jagged cut circles cut out of the material, a v drawstring up over his neck and back exposed right down almost to his rear where the line of a red g string was in clear view. He wore chains over his wrists and fisnet gloves on his hands, eyes painted with some sort of black moondust silver, hair only pinned on the sides by black roses.

Theres something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
retracting reacting  
against my will I stand beside my own reflection its haunting I cant seem  
to find myself again my walls are closing in

Mirai blushed as he walked up next to him, a blushing Bra between them. "May I?" Prisma smirked at him and he shook his head. "Not at all. " He removed his hands from Bra but stood shock as he started dancing with her instead of him, his long painted fingernails trailing down her side. The princess shivered violently and looked into brown eyes like she'd never seen before. A firm yet smooth body was pressed against hers and fingers intwined with her own. She couldnt dance. She looked all but silly.

She tried to move in step but fell against his chest when a furry appendage brushed against her tail and stroked it slowly. Prisma leaned into her ear and licked over it with a grin. " What a beautiful tail princess.." And with that he left her standing there, shaking like a leaf. Vegeta laughed and watched him with amusement, however Gohan frowned . " He looks like..."

"Yeah..."

 

"Hey Prisma come have a beer." Trunks grinned and passed ove a drink. Anyone who disses Mirai and gets away with it is a friend of his. He took the drink and chugged it, Goten laughing. "Looks like a woman but drinks like a man!"

"I fuck like a man too little one. Like to find out?" he whispered into Gotens ear and he froze, sniffing the air. Taking a long drag was Trunks, grinning like a cat. Bra turned to leave when a hand was placed on her waist and she swallowed. " Father.."

"Are you going to let him win? He will be treating you like that until you show him your not taking his shit. " She turned to him with her blue hair shinning in the mix colors and nodded, kissing his cheek and walking back over where she sat amoungst them grinning, her legs crossed. Mirai looked toward Trunks and smirked. The two sitting on either side of her. " Watcha smiling about sis? "

"Oh nothing."

"Come on tell us."

"I was just laughing at how he caught a boner from just dancing with me. It must have been magical with him wanting to be a girl and actually dancing with one.."

The two laughed hard and Prisma blushed. " Wanting to be a female? Me?"

"Why else do you dress like that? "

He grinned. " Because I was raised in a whore house while you were being conceved."

They stopped laughing and Bra rolled her eyes. " That explains everything."

"Maybe we should switch places litte princess. Perhaps you should have been the one getting raped by men who didnt care if you were sick or preg-" he stopped as he saw Vegetas eyes, chewing on his lower lip. " Forgive me.. I must take my leave.." he turned and walked off from the room, Trunks shoving her shoulder. " Nice going sis."

Vegeta ran after him, anger flooding through him. " Prisma!'

"Please dont.."

"Who impregnated you.." he growled, shaking the other by his shoulders. His head turned to the side and he didnt anwser. "Who Prisma?!"

"Friezza..." he said below a whisper, face contorted with pain. He pulled at the hole in the dreses hip to reveal a long cut below his abdomen, the scar long and horrid. For the first time he really did feel like a bad father. "What happened to the child.. " the ouji whispered soothingly, stroking his cheek. The taller man looked down at him and breathed out in a shudder. " He took him from me.. I dont know.. if he killed him...or.. " he said no more as he held in his emotion. He wouldnt allow his father to see him cry. That would be disgraceful to cry infront of him. The flame haired man felt like he was falling apart. He had a reason to hate Kakkarrot. Now he had another. He took him from his family..

But then how is it that he came to need him, to love him so much..

He walked the other into his quarters and laid him in bed, wrapping his arms around him tight. " Its alright to cry.. I learned that in being away for so long.. I cried myself to sleep every night when I thought of you alone.. up there with him.. He'd surely kill you.. me and your mother gone.. "

He looked up into the eyes of his father and the tears slid freely from his wide eyes. "Why.. did Kakkarrot kill my mother.. "

Vegeta rubbed through his long hair and pressed his head to his chest. " He didnt know Prisma.. what we were doing we were made to do.. he could not see that we were being forced to kill for friezza.. he was trying to save his son..

No Goku couldnt see it. He was too damn dumb to understand that. His lover left toward earth with a secret mission. He went to bring Goku back with them. To set them free. He couldnt see that pass the front they set to trick Friezza. No he couldnt. And when Radditz died, a part of his soul died with him. He had left his only child in the hands of a monster who destroyed his race, in order to avenge his lover, and left him to be beatened battered and scared. As the other layed sleep in his arms he knew he had to win this battle. For his son. The one left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came and so did its events for all on board, Trunks awakening in a groagy state. He rubbed his eyes and turned to meet a tanned chest like his own, and lavendar hair stuck in hs face. His eyes shot up. "Mirai!"

Goten groaned. "Trunks dont yell so early in the moring..."

He looked down and there was his sleeping mate, smacking away at his inner thigh. He kneed him awake. " Goten why is Mirai in our bed?!"

The double ganger yawned and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. " Trunks.. my body is your temple.." he murmured through sleep, looking like a angel. The teen prince blushed and raised up against him. " Ugh.. let go Miiraii...." he stuttered out, a hand stroking his sex awake. " Mm.. baby your so tense in the morning.. relax.." Goten whispered and kissed the tip of his swelling shaft, his lovers mind going in circles. 'Fuck this is not happening..'

 

"Goten I want it too.." the older saiyian whispered and the black haired teen complied, lips moving to a more experienced shaft, licking over the strong veins in its hardness before moving back to the other, stroking both in his hand. "Goten I cant believe your doing this?!" he moaned out, hips jerking up. Goten smiled sleepily and licked over his slit. "Its not as if Im cheating on you Trunks. " he whispered against wet skin, stroking the hard shafts faster, hands slick with pre essence. Mirai groaned and grinded up into the touch. " Mm.. fuck Goten.." The sound made Goten shudder and he looked up at them straddling the future prince's lap, that hard shaft pressing at his entrance. Trunks groaned at the sight. It wasnt the first time he'd watched Mirai fuck Goten, but it was the first time he was doing more than watching.

He panted and watched as his lover was impalled by his older self, his pale hips moving up and down on the seed slickened cock. " oh kami.." he stuttered out, his hand still working on his mates shaft. He settled all the way down and cried out, body tightening around him, Mirais nails dug into his hips. "Ahh yesss... " he hissed, eyes tenting teal. Just as his power started to flux the boy got up and settled down on Trunk's needy manhood, hips rolling against the thick shaft. "Ahh gods!" Trunks moaned, his older self gasping at the hands on his shaft.

Goten leaned forward and sat back hard, his sweet spot being rammed against. "Ohh Truunkks!!" he screamed, lips taking his arousal fast and sucking hard as all three of them came at once, scream echoing through ou the room. Once he came down Goten looked down at Mirai and twitched in his mouth. "You keep a dick in your mouth man. You'd think you needed a pacifier. "

The long haired prince laughed and racked his teeth over his slit, causing the teen to whimper. " I cant help it I have a oral fixation and you have sweet cum. Trunks shouldnt be so stingy. "

"Trunks?"

The blue eyed scientist was nearly passed out under him, shaking from the gravity of his release. "I think Trunks had alittle too much fun."

"Shut up."

"Make me. "

"Goten, stick a dick in his mouth and get off of me. We have work to do or were all going to die. "

"I dont want you to get up.. it feels nice to have all of you in bed." he laughed and leaned down to kiss the boys lips, followed by a smirking Mirai, who was just happy to have his other self near. " He's right Goten. We have work to do. We can play with him later. Lets go take a shower though."

"Ok. Come on Trunks. "

"Were all not going to fit in there!" he protested as he was dragged out of bed an into the bathroom.

 

Pan grinned as she stood in her sparing attire waiting for Goten. She had wrote down things she thought theyd need and checked to make sure she left nothing out for Aunt Bulma. Bra passed her and she smiled. " Morning."

"Hn. Indeed. My mother has teleportation devices on the floors of the ship. That should be useful in your recovery of tools from her. Theres one right under your feet.."

The little girl looked at the clear circle and blushed. "Oh wow! Thanks Bra!" she looked around it and thought. No sooner had she finished her list had Goten arrived looking sloppy as ever, grinning all goofy like. "Hey Pan. Ready?"

"Yes. I even made a list of things we'll need from aunt Bulma." The two turned to the screen and dialed the scientist up, soon enough a picture appeared on the screen and then Ms Briefs herself, smiling widely. " Hi guys! Whats up?!"

Goten put on his serious face inherited by his father in times of crisis and gave her the low down of their opperations. " We need suits Bulma. And alterary for the ship. Trunks says he needs a few things from your lab and he gave me this list. Oh. Heres a list Pan made of a few other things well need. Were faxing it through. " they inserted the paper in a little slit under the screen and it popped back out, the papers apearing infront of her. "Ok guys. Will you do me a favor and post me into Vegetas room? I need to talk to him. "

"K Aunt Bulma. " Pan said and gave her a smile before dialing Vegetas quarter extension. The screen lit up in the princes room and he groaned as the light peered in his eyes. Bulma gasped at his fatherly appearance, a sleeping Prisma against his chest, drooling away. She snickered but when he groaned she stopped. " Woman I see the brats have alerted you of our mission. "

"Yes they have. I have their lists and ill be sending these items to the docking bay on level two for pick up this afternoon. I wanted to talk to you about Goku.."

The prince sat up and walked over to the screen hands on his hips. "Yes what of Kakkarrot. Have you found him?"

"My sensors say he's tracking dragon balls Vegeta. 17 said he seen him and he wasnt himself.. I dont know.. what he's up to... if he has finally snapped only dende knows what he's trying to do with Shenron. Ill keep you posted, as soon as I gather your things and send them Im going back on the hunt to find him, you guys will need him against icejins. "

"We will be fine with or without Kakkarrot. You find him, fine, he can come along for the ride. Im not putting my faith in him to understand this. Just make sure the idiot isnt trying to kill himself. Report back to us in a few days. "

"Alright honey. Love you, give Trunks a kiss or whatever for me, I have to go now. bye!" And then she was out and the connection died. Prisma looked dazed as he looked over at his father. "Why are you concerned about Kakkarrot? You love him dont you.."

"That idiot.. thats besides the point. He's up to something. I dont have time to deal with his idiocy. Get ready to spar and I dont want to see you in a dress today or everyone on board who hasnt will be looking at your ass."

He snorted and walked off to take a shower, the other groaning into the pillows. " But father.."

He just laughed and shut the door, the other fisting the sheets. When they were dressed they walked down to the gravity room, Prisma a light shade of red. His cheeks were flushed as they had no powdered blush on them and his ebony eyes even more so intense and innocent now that they were not layered with make up. He wore a black spandex suit as Vegeta, but his muscles now stood out and he looked masculine, save for the innocent look in his eyes.

He felt naked. He was no bigger than Goten and standing next to the prince he looked like a giant. They walked in and Trunks and Mirai were sparing, Trunks being beaten into the floor. The two stopped as they saw the other come in and gasped. Gohan turned and his eyes widdened. "Wow he really looks like him now!" he said mentally. Vegeta took to the air and the other followed him, getting into a stance. His eyes widdened when the prince turned bright gold and eyes tinted blue. He immediately dropped to his knees. " My lord! "

Vegeta smirked and pulled him up. "It is in your blood boy. You were meant to be great. And I will be the hell out of you until you reach Super saiyan. Now until then, show me what you got."

The tall prince smirked and nodded. " Alright my king.. " His hands stretched out as his eyes bled into a iridesent glow, his hair spiking a beautiful white and his power fluxed 3 fold. Gohan gasped. "Wow.. "

The two began to spar and everyone stopped to watch, the new prince doing moves they never seen before. He moved like Goku, only he was like lightening with those white streaks of hair, his punches and jabs like an unholy rain of blood. " Final flash!"

He groaned as he hit the wall and stood, spreading out into numerous copies, each one shooting blast after blast at the flame haired man. Trunks eyes went wide. " Hey he's using the mirror trick?"

Gohan shook his head. "No. Those arent reflections. "

"You mean he actually split himself that many times?!" Goten was astounded. Vegeta howled into SS2 and the two moved at inhuman speed. Three of Prismas clones were gone and 5 were left, their bodies melding back into one where he bent down and twisted his power into one huge disc.

"Oh shit he's going to blow us up!"

"Thunder!!" he cried out and the disc of white energy expanded and vibrated before shooting up and out directly at the prince, each one hitting him in the chest. At the exact same point. The engery knocked the prince into the wall and the ship shook, his armor cracked in half. He smirked and white hair turned black, the long haired man groaning as he was hit by the oujis surprise attack. Trunks laughed. " Oh man dads going to have the big head all day now. "

 

With a groan he fell only to be caught by a snorting Bra. She blushed and looked down at him. " Idiot. Dont over exsert yourself using fancy tricks. He slowed you down and moved in for the kill. "

He laughed and licked his bloody lip. " Ill have to remember that."

"Hn."

She sat him down and grinned at her father, flying up to him and powering up, her purple hair bleeding gold. "Come on father. "

 

"Princes-" Vegeta started to say but was firmly punched down into the floor by a cocky princess who didnt even bother to wear spar clothes. He laughed and came after her but as soon as he started to hit her he looked into her eyes and just couldnt. Too bad she didnt have the same reaction. She pumbled in into a heap, kicking him into the ground and firing her ki repeatedly like a gun at him, laughing manicly. Both Trunks, Mirai and Goten shuddered. "Man she's such a evil bitch!" Goten said out loud and yelped as he was shot at.

Everyone continued their work after much obvious play in the GR Pan learning a few good tricks of her own. She swelled with pride as she got to spar with her father and his mate, the two letting her knock them down. "Aww come on you two arnt even tryin!"

"I was! Honest! You totally knocked me out. " Gohan laughed goofily and grabbed her. " Aunt bulma says the equipment should be here later on the docking bay on level two."

"Good. Me and Vegeta are going to work out some plans ok? Go off and take a break. "

"Aww.. cant I watch?"

"No.. I wouldnt want you trying anything and hurting yourself. Why dont you ask Bra if she needs help with making the streets? Your a great artist maybe you could draw out the pictures for her."

"Ok." She ran out the room and down the hall to Bras quaters where she found the princess writing out plans. She brought her sketch pad and pencil and was hoping for a miricale. The blue haired girl saw her and stared coldly. "What do you want?"

"I uh.. I was wondering if I could maybe help you with the city? Im really good at drawing see??" She held up a drawing she did of her mother and father she did when her mother died. It was a very good picture. Even the princess had to admit that. " It looks adequate. Dont go free style on me, ok kid? "

She nodded and sat on her couch with pad in hand. " How about you tell me what you think it should look like, and Ill draw while you tell me?"

"Fine."

"I have configured a small device that should make a good distortion field. It stops all unknown frequencies and radar, and makes a good cloaking device. Thing is I dont know this type of craft so I dont know where the control board is. " Prisma stuck a screw driver behind his ear and bit his lip as he tightened the screw with his fingernail. Mirai looked down at him from the mantle and smiled. " I do. My mom did make this after all. "

" Well lead the way. " He pulled him up and the two crawled down the small mechanical shoots used for repairs, the space cramp and dark. They stopped for a break and the lavendar haired prince went super saiyan to provide light. " Nice trick. "

"Yours are pretty nice too."

He took the small grid like device and looked at it. " Sure this is going to work?"

"Yes. It should. " the other said without looking at him, eyes on the metal fame of the shoot. A hand touched his cheek and he blushed. "What happened to the guy that was screaming my name the other day?"

" I guess he left with the dress.."

"Im sure you have the same thing he has.. your far more beautiful now.." Teal blue eyes looked down at him and he shuddered. " I do not feel as if I am.. "

"Your a sexy prince.. why would you hide all of this.. look at you.. " he whispered, and he was leaning against him, he didnt know how they got that way. It didnt matter. He brushed a tanned hand against his cheeks. " Never be ashamed of this.. " he said as he massaged through the others pants, causing a unearthy moan to leave his lips.

 

"Your so hot like this.. and you dont smell like flowers... you smell like.. gods.." he whispered into the base of his neck, licking over the spot. Something deep inside him made him want to bite down into that neck, into the body that was smelling so intoxicating.. so spicy and yet so arousing.. so male. But he resisted. He knew it was wrong. His teeth scrapped over the juncture of his throat and the other cried out, legs wrapping around him. It wouldnt have stopped there but the sharp end of the device grid punctured his thumb and he groaned. "Thats a sign that we should get back to work."

"Yeah." Prisma laughed and licked the blood that trailed from his thumb before the two continued down the shoot to the small shaft in the ships nerve system, setting the device in place.

 

Trunks positioned his goggles ontop of his head and veiwed the slither of specimen he had cut from the sample he was given, watching it change shape and stiffen in its confied area of his dish. Using a dropper he spilled nitrogliserin onto the subject and it froze solid.

"Yes!!" he grinned but frowned as it broke out of its frozen shape and started to move in a violent fit of rage. He combined the gliserin with a silicon base alloid, the two melding in a wild green hue. He droped a droplet on the subject and it twitched violently melting in horrific green acidy bubbles before dissolving into a gas. The prince coughed as he accidently inhaled it, sneezing and coughing like a manic before hanging over the sink and and drinking some water. He wrote his results down and dialed his mothers extension. It rang and rang before she picked up from a mobile, her face sweaty as she drove. " Hey son whats the matter? You dont look too good. "

"Ive been working on a icejin sample to make a chemical that would actually affect their skin and I just mixed a silicon alliod with nitrogen and it seemed to work but it burned into a gas and I kinda inhaled it..."

"You idiot!"

"I didnt try to!! Geez!"

 

"I dont have time for this! Look. Im tracking Goku down on the east shore by Roshi's place. He has the dragonballs and I dont know what he's doing with them!"

"What?!"

"Im going to try my damnedest to bring him home before he summons Shenron. When I get back to send your things I want you on that portal so I can check you out you got that?!"

"Ok ok! Just dont get hurt ok? "

"I wont sweetheart. Now go drink some milk and put the chemicals away for now. Love you." She hung up and sped off to the shore. She finally saw her long time friend and noticed the sky growing dark and cursed. " Fuck! " She jumped out the car and ran to him. "Goku what are you doing?!"

"Bulma? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you! Why are you about to summon Shenron?"

The earth raised sayian looked down and frowned. " I have my own reasons.."

"Whatever they are they can wait! Vegeta and the boys are fighing an icejin army in 2 weeks! They need you!"

"Wha?! Icejins! Why are they fighting them??"

"Its a long story! Grab your balls and come on!" The two grabbed the dragon balls and sped off to CC where the genius proceeded to tell him the entire story. " And now they really need your help."

"Bulma they are fighting for nothing. Why are they provoking them? They arent threatening the earth." She looked at him and couldnt believe what was happening."Goku they are trying to rebuild a place for them to live. You know the earth isnt were you guys belong. You cant be yourselves here. "

"Vegeta just wants to be king, he has no idea what he's doing. "

"Goku.. our sons are up there. Dont you care? Vegeta is up there. Do you want them to die because you dont believe in their cause?"

"Bulma.."

"He has been fighting for your cause for years.. "

Those words stung hard like a knife wound and the uneven haired man looked down. " Im sorry I made him hate this place.. " The intercom came on and the screen lit up. " Hey Bulma!! I dont mean to rush you, but Trunks isnt looking good!" Goten yelled and moved to the side, the purple haired teen turning a itchy green. "

"Ok send him down to the dock bay and Ill pick him up!"

"Hi dad!!" Goten grinned and the screen went black before he could respond.

Momments later Trunks materialized in the lab, itching his bumpy face. Gokus eyes widdened. "Whoa Trunks what happened?"

The teen didnt anwser, he just sat next to him and peeled his shirt off, taking the nice shot his mother had instore for him. " And next time wear a mask you dork." He laughed and the bumps started to disappear." Do you want to get in the rejuvination tank? "

"That might feel nice."

"Go head Im putting the rest of your things on the transporter. " Goku watched them move like frienzied animals trying to achieve a goal. He just didnt understand why they were fighting. About a hour later Trunks walked out looking like a millon bucks. "Thanks mom." she smiled and kissed him. "Oh yeah Trunks? Silicon and nitrogliserin? Pure genius." He smirked. "It runs in the family. Come on Goku you got to see the ship its way bigger than the one we had before! Its like huge. Oh and you have to come meet Prisma. He knows some of your moves! Its so weird. "

At the new name the third class warrior arched a brow. "Prisma?" Curiosity made him teleport with him to the ship. He could always come back right? Bulma smiled and mouthed a thank you to him. He looked at her with a sighish nod and Trunks grinned at her. " Oh Trunks? Just so you know, there is a sick bay near the kitchen if you need it. Theres a rejuvination tank in there as well. "

"Yeah I know. Just missed you. " At those words she smiled and sniffed. "Aww Trunks!! Mommy will visit ok? Be careful and take care of your father for me. " She pressed the send button and they disappeared. When they reappeared they were on the ships docking bay, met by Pan, Goten and the others, Vegeta trying to repress his happiness at seeing his rival. "Kakkarrot. Its about time you got your ass here."

The other didnt say anything, he just looked around, eyes stopping as he saw the new face. A new face that... looked like a old one? "This is my son Prisma.."

"Kakkarrot.." the long haired man said, both meeting with chocolatey eyes. Goku, not being one to keep things in, narrowed his eyes at him. "He looks like Radditz.."

"Thats because he was my mother.."

Gohan frowned as his thoughts were affirmed. "Vegeta why did you lie.. "

Vegeta looked astounded at them and their cruel eyes. "I lied about nothing fool. He is my son, his mother was Radditz. What is so hard to undertand?"

Goku frowned more. "Guys cant get pregnant Vegeta.. who is he and tell us now."

Prisma looked at him with hatred but held in his emotions. "Kakkarrot.. "

"Only friends can call me Kakkarrot.."

"Would you prefer uncle?"

"Im nothing like you."

Vegeta was not believeing this. What the hell is wrong with Kakkarrot?

"You dont even know me. Look I understand that you have lived on earth and are mentally incapable of learning saiyian biology now at such a old age, but I know you can feel we are related. I should be the one ba0ring my teeth. You killed my mother.."

Vegeta growled. "Kakkarrot.. if your going to cause problems just go back to play on your mudball. Im not going to listen to you talk to my son like he is some freak. "

"Im not leaving until I find out whats going on."

Prisma looked towards his father before turning to pick up some of the equipment, walking off to the elevator. Goten, Trunks and Pan followed him, all silent as the other four stood. Gohan wanted to know.. needed to know.. but the knew they wernt going to find out now. They picked up the remainder of the suppilies and left the two at the bay. Goku sat on the steps and Vegeta sat down next to him, arms crossed. "Vegeta whats going on.."

"Exactly what I said Kakkarrot.. that feeling you have.. that dead wandering feeling is from being caged on a planet you dont belong. You wont have any passion staying there. "

"What do you know about passion.." he frowned at him and the prince didnt comment. " He is my son Kakkarrot.. Friezza.. he had the three of us against our will. He made us work for him just as he killed our people. To preseve our race.. I impregnated your brother and he gave birth to a son. But we could not tell friezza he was a male or he would kill him.. so we named him Prisma.. "

The earth raised saiyan thought about this. It seemed impossible. But everything did. "Your telling the truth.. "

"Yes.. I even.." he looked down to the metal steps fist clenching. " I was pregant when I came to earth.."

At those words he felt his gut wrench." Vegeta no..."

"I lost the child.. I wanted to kill you so badly...I put my family in danger.."

"Why didnt you say something.."

"Oh sure Kakkarrot. Please dont kill me, Im pregnant with the child of the man that tried to kidnap your son. Sounds nice. "

"Why didnt he come down peacefully! Why did he have to try to take Gohan!"

"It was a trap to lure you to us.. so we could kill Friezza.. So my son wouldnt have live in that hell hole.. I left him there. And never went back. He raped him Kakkarrot.. he even took his first born.. I have to win this war. I have to give my son a home."

For the first time in his life, Goku felt like an adult. One that screwed up someones life. He thought he broke Vegetas spirit. He had no idea he had stollen his life. With that pain in his heart he touched the princes shoulder. "I will fight for you Vegeta. I will die for you.."

"I dont want you to die Kakkarrot. I just want you by my side.. we are all we have left."


	5. Chapter 5

************************************

 

"Attention, this is cheif Mirai speaking, dinner will be served in the dinning hall in the east wing in exactly 2 minutes. We ask please do not shove, punch or shoot ki in the dinning area, as you will be denied desert and your share of cake will be autioned off to the highest bidder. That is all." Intercom out.

Goku grinned as he held out his plate. He was early. He stood and watched as a line formed behind him, Goten and Trunks groaning. "Aw chibi you made us late, now your dads first inline."

"I didnt make us late! "

"Yes you did with your lets go play in the emergency shuttles. Your such a bad influence!"

"Dude that was all your idea!!"

Bra groaned. "Will you idiots shut up!"

"Shut up ice princess." Trunks spat and before he knew it he was in a head lock, his hair being pulled. "What did you say you pansy!"

 

Behind Gohan, Pan and Prisma was Vegeta, stepping up on his heels. "You two shut the hell up before I come up there!"

"She started it!"

Mirai finally opened the doors and everyone walked in, sitting at the long dinning table covered in delicious looking foods. Goku sat down and watched his family as he never have before. They were as if he wasnt here. They were happy. He picked up his chopsticks and at slowly in silence, his loss of voice drowned by the clamor of their conversation. " And I named a street after all of us. " Bra said, telling her father of her plans. Trunks smiled. "Really?"

"Well actually I named you a alley in the outskirts of town. " He growled. "Why are you so mean to me?? You dont even treat Mirai like this and he fondles you all day!"

Goten laughed. "Thats cause she likes it." Before she knew it she had kicked the black haired teen under the table. "Ow!"

Mirai smirked. "Shes not the only one subdued to my touch."

His present self rolled his eyes and murmured under his breath. "As if thats something to be proud of.."

"It is."

"No its not." the four stared at Vegeta who had a dead serious look in his eyes. " Mirai you cant keep fucking everything, you have reached your mating peak."

The lavendar haired prince blinked and looked toward his other self, Prisma nodding. "Yes.. they all have come of age.. it is time for them to be mated.. "

Goten shrunk in his seat. " Im already mated to Trunks.."

"No your not." he eyed him. "Where are your bonding scars?Where is your mate mark? You are not bound together or else you wouldnt sleep with his other half." At these words the teen blushed, Pan looking down at them. She was interested, and Gohan didnt like that she was hearing this.

"He's right boy. You all need to mate before you go into battle. You will be stronger." Their eyes went wide. "Father!"

"Father you must be joking! There is no one out here worthy of me. I am strong as I am and I do not need the assistance of some weak male ki to help me." The blue haired girl was angry. She definetly dont want to be mated. She didnt feel the need. Goku looked at his sad looking son and petted his head. " Goten its ok. Marrige isnt all that bad. Besides you guys are already together, its not like you were tricked or something.."

Gohan and Goten stared at their father at those words. Tricked. He was tricked into marrying their mother. You could just tell by the look in his eyes when he was with the ox princess that he didnt love her. Pan patted his hand. "Its ok grampa. Grandma may not love you but we still do. " He smiled weakly at her and nodded, looking down at his food. Vegeta wandered toward the third class warrior. "You too Kakkarrot.."

 

All eyes turned the size of quarters as they stared at the prince. He must be drunk. Prisma swallowed. "Father surely-"

"Dont question me It isnt right for sayian aires not to be mated."

Goku thought about it for a momment. " But Geta your not married to Bulma."

They stared at the earth raised sayian and grinned. "Thats right dad. You arnt. " Trunks smirked. "Are you not prince of all sayians?"

The short ouji turned red and stabbed through his cake. "What the hell are you all trying to pull! Im in charge here!"

"And as you just said dear father, it isnt right for saiyan aires not to be mated. " His own princess turned against him. He growled and huffed. "I know you all smell it.. his mating scent, It will get so strong you wont be able to control yourselves and youll have to claim before you go insane. Is that what you want?"

The teens thought about this and Mirai looked toward Goku. If there was one person he didnt want to know he was having "his mating scent", it was him. Goku was the kind of man you looked at and shivered. He was just like that, so scary with all that power, you could almost imagine what he was like in bed. Like a beast. The uneven haired man caught the others stare and blushed. Suddenly this wasnt looking like such a bad trip. He was forgeting his depression, and a new thrill was peaking inside him. Who knows what it would bring.

With that silently settled everyone finished their food and went on their way. Bra stayed and helped Mirai with the dishes, eventually sitting down and watching him work, her arms crossed, a heavy frown on her face. "I.. am not comfortable with his desision.. "

"Yeah i know. But your frigid sis. Your not looking at it the right way. Imaging the best feeling in the world, being connected to someone like no one else could ever be, having a bond that runs down to the pit of your soul so deep that you share the same heart, the same power. Thats what its all about. "

She looked up at him with like blue eyes and chewed on her lip. " I already share that feeling with someone.."

"I know.. I know how you feel.. its really hard.. but open your eyes.. youll see things you never thought you saw. " he smiles at her and turns back to cleaning, the girl inhaling his rich scent before standing up. " Im going to bed.. your smell is infuriating me."

He laughs and kisses her forehead. "Ok. I want your first spar tomorrow ok? "

"Sure. Ill put you down as my 9 am beat down. " she laughs and walks out the kitchen, leaving him to the soapy suds.

 

"Open your eyes? What kind of sappy shit are you feeding her?" Trunks sat on the counter from his hidding spot. What kind of shit was he feeding her? Their sister wasnt some bubble headed earth girl with thoughts of marrying the perfect dream man and living happily ever after. She was princess of all sayians. And the fact that she had to mate against her wishes with one of her family members wasnt sitting well with her. The lavender haired teen looked toward his other self and kicked his feet back and forth.

"I dont know what your talking about.." the other said solomely and continued to clean. Sure, he knew. He just didnt give a damn. " Bulshit! You knew I was hiding in here and you said that just to make me angry."

Velvety lips pursed and long hair was pushed from sky colored eyes that could steal your soul, the present day vice president gasping at that stare. " So your just going to lay it out on the table huh? Why does it bother you what I say to her?"

 

"I dont give a damn.. Just if your going to bond with someone let it be anyone but her...you owe me that much.."

Mirai arched a brow as he dried his hands and walked over toward the short haired teen. "Owe you? Since when do I owe you anything Trunks?" he said in a dark tone, voice raspy and rich with something that made the younger prince shudder physically against the green counter, a blush across his cheeks. He looked down over the egde of the counter to the trash can as if it had his anwser to that question. " You did say your body is my temple.."

A grin spread across the warriors face and he layed his forehead against a like tanned one, causing the boy to lean back against the wall behind him. " Little me.. what would you have me do? disobey father and watch over you.. I feel like the past not future.. your heart doesnt belong to me.. it belongs to Goten.. " Mirai whispered into the teens ear, arms wrapped around his clothed waist. Trunks layed is his arms as instict, his face burried against a arousal stiring neck, wild scent taking to the air from it into his nostrils. "My heart is your heart.."

 

The future prince held him tighter and wished he was someone else. Wish he wasnt holding his present self and wished nothing could stop him from having the boy in his arms. Trunks looked up at him with lusty eyes, masking of teal tints trying to hide his sin. "We shouldnt be talking about this..no matter how bad we want.. it to happen.. we dontk know what the consequences are..."

"I..I hate you so much Mirai.. " Trunks whispered against the others chest, a finger tracing the letter T in stinging ki through a white dress shirt, deep into the skin. Mirai hissed and snatched Trunk's head back, kissing him hard before snatching away from him. "You idiot! This will take forever to heal!" he growled, his hand crossing over his wounded flesh, right across his heart. Trunks swallowed at his anger and hopped off the counter to grip his jaw, eyes meeting in icy fire. " No matter who you are with this will always be mine. "

Goten gasped at the scene before him, his two princely lovers in one hell of a compromising position. Trunks turned to him and cursed, but the Son just laughed and shrugged.

 

Meanwhile, back in the west quarters of Vegeta sat Goku on the floor indian style, watching the prince pace. " I dont think this is right you know.."

The prince turned to him and growled. " Kakkarott no one asked you to come."

"Still, why do I have to be mated to someone? One of our kids no less! I dont like that idea. I think I might hurt one of them if we ever.. "

"You pedophile! Baka your not mating any one of them! They would die in the process. "

"Why do I have to be mated at all? Im not a prince."

Vegeta turned to him and kneeled down infront of him, leaning forward to stare into his molten chocolate eyes. " Didnt you say you'd do anything for me?"

A shiver ran down the third class warrior and he swallowed. "Yeah.." he whispered, feeling like gravity was pulling him down at the princes gaze. The sayian no ouji sat on his heels and continued to stare at his dumb subject in thought before bringing a gloved finger to his lips, teeth taking almost all of it between them before the hand pulled away slowly, freeing itself from the gloves warmth. The material was tossed to the floor and that naked smooth hand was placed on a pale cheek. Goku blushed. "Then be my mate..you have more than proved your quality to me Kakkarrot..you maybe dumb witted, but there is more saiyian in you than even you know. "

 

"Vegeta...I..I've never been with anyone else. Do you know what your asking me?"

 

"Yes I do." The prince said with a grin, sitting back on his calfs. "I'm asking you to forget your beloved earth. Do you ever think about what would have happen if Vegetasei was not blown up? If you had never injured your head? You would have made a excellent soilder."

True, the earth raised saiyian had thought of it. Many times. He wondered if he would have been evil, or if he would ever have met the flame haired man. "I can't turn back time Vegeta.... I really wanted to...I never met my father...I never knew my mother...I don't know what its like to be a child. From the momment I awoke on Earth I've always been fighting for my life...the right to live like everyone else. Even so, I wouldn't change anything I did. It has made me strong."

 

For a momment the ouji thought. There was wisdom behind the others words, and pulling off another glove, he nodded. Life isn't always what you think it will be, so he had learned to defy it. V Kakkarrot, do you find me attractive?"

 

A blush rose to Goku's cheeks and he scratched the back of his head laughing. "Yeah, I guess your okay looking, I mean you are a guy, so technically I really couldn'r say you were beautiful, but you do look nice in you jeans and your skin is always so smoot-"

 

The heir laughed loudly, clutching his sides. "Is see."

 

"What?"

 

"And would you be willing to do a experiment with me Kakkarrot? That is, when we finally get to our new planet?"

 

"What kind of experiment? " The dumb third class warrior said, intrigued by the question. The shorter man climbed into his lap and ran callus fingers through his uneven hair, onyx eyes staring down at him devilishly. " Populating the saiyian race."

 

"But how can I do that?" his question was answered by a hard squeeze to his clothed sex, and a groan like no other he had ever made came from his lips. "Vegeta...what are you doing.."

 

"I ask you again Kakkarrot...to be my mate...no one is as worthy of me as you, now. I will show things you have never seen before...I will give you a home...and you will never be looked down apon ever again...by anyone else that is. "

 

True, he did desire the prince, but he had no idea what to do? He had never been with a man before, and he was sure he couldn't give him any children. A moan left his pale lips as that tretourous hand moved inside his pants, stroking his manhood into a extremely painful arousal. " I wouldn't know what to do.." He gasped, but Vegeta wasn't hearing any of that talk. He leaned into his ear and nibbled at the flesh gently. "Say yes..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Trust me”

“Bu-“ A callus finger was placed on third class lips and the prince stared at them intently, not even trying to conceal his lust. “ Kakkarrot..what do you feel between us..no matter what's going on...there’s always been this feeling..”

For a moment he let go his resolve and ran his larger hand over the princes cheek, trailing over the strong hill of his chin down to the large lump forming from his throat. “I think…it’s our history... for years...though it hasn't seemed like it, its been me and you...with worlds collapsing under our feet… it's left us with nothing to be passionate about...except..”

“Each other…” The ouji finished, never knowing a intelligent thought could come out of this mans mouth. His bronzed skin sheened with perspiration as he lifted his eyes to greet the chocolate ones that embedded their selves in his memory from day one. “You look so much like your brother…” The space air chilled through the room, and the once intimate contact they shared was broken. “You will not make me feel guilty for protecting my son and my home..”

A frown laced velvety lips and profanity was about to ensue as the door opened and Mirai walked in. “Father, do you mind if I steal him away for a moment?”

Goku arched a brow and gave a confused goofy look on his face. “Me?”  
“Yes, sure take the baka.”

The taller saiyan stood and walked out of the room with his rivals son, giving him one last saddened look before the door closed. The prince cursed and scratched through his hair. “ Why is this so hard..”

“So..uh..Mirai...what’qs up?” They had been walking around the ship for hours, the prince not saying one word. Goku had a feeling this had something to do with the look the teen gave him, but he wasn’t sure. They stopped at a door labeled pool and long lavender hair shyed away from pale skin and blue eyes. “What uh.. are we doing here?”

Still saying nothing, the younger man opened the door and his elder followed, only to have it closed again. No sooner it did, Mirai pushed the other against the cold tiled wall. The entire room dark, only light coming from under the pool, watery reflections casting on the wall. “Mirai what is this about..”

“Goku. I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I was 15. I’m a big boy now..a really big boy..”he answered, taking the older man by surprise and kissing him hard, moaning loudly into his mouth. Something about this was so satisfying.. after wanting something for so long....now having it. He was like a kid a Disney land. He was pushed away and he gasped for air. “Look.. I don’t think we should be doing this...“

“Why? Were consenting adults..“ the prince smirked, walking slowly back towards him, taking off his black tank. “ Goku have you ever been with a man?”

A darkened blush rose over the third class warrior and he shook his head. “ No..”

The future trunks licked his lips, his pants falling to his ankles. “ So you don’t know what its like to be fucked either…I’ll tell you what.. I’ll let you fuck me... then I’ll fuck you… so you’ll know what its like..”

Speechless. The nude teen dropped to his knees and unbuttoned the hidden flap of the warriors gi, the pants dropping to the floor and revealing a unconcealed sex, large and hardening from the attention. “Mirai what are you doing?!” Kakkarrot yelped, sweat sliding down his jaw. “ Giving you the best head in your life.” He said simply with a grin, both hands taking hold of the large sex as he engulfed the thick head in his mouth. A loud moan escaped the older man, his callus hands gripping purple hair like reins, pulling his friend and rivals sons mouth further down his shaft.

He was feeling the stiff air of the isolated room.. he was tasting it in his mouth.. he was feeling this child he saw being born stroking his shaft raw with his smooth hot lips...he was getting the best blow job he ever had in his life. “ Mirai... kami!!” he jerked, holding the others head still as he thrusts his manhood down his throat over and over, feeling the tight opening convulsing around him, making him shiver all over. “ Ahhh!!” the full blooded saiyan screamed, shooting his seed like a jet stream into the demi’s mouth. Slowly he rocked back and forth until his orgasm subsided, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Mirai swallowed and pulled away from the thickness, licking his swollen lips. “You taste better than I dreamed..now.. for some real fun…” he whispered, pulling his mentors shirt off, tongue rolling over a flat nipple, arousing it immediately. A groan left Goku’s lips, but he wasn’t about to let him stop now.. surely.. he had more things to teach him, and he wasn’t about to skip this lesson. With the lightest eyes he had ever seen gazing devilishly at him, he gave a determined lustful look back and moaned as he was pulled gently by his sex toward the side of the pool.

The briefs son pulled the other on top of him as he laid down, their sexes touching. “ Are you going to fuck me..“

“Yeah. “ He found himself saying, and he wasn’t sure why.

 

“Damn it Goten, why are you being this way!”

“All I’m saying is I want you to be happy. Maybe you and Mirai belong together..”

“Where the hell is this all coming from huh? You know I love you so why are you doing this to us?!”

“Trunksm until we figure this out...I don’t think we should become true mates.. I love you.. but you love-”

“Mirai...I don’t think its gonna fit there..I don’t want to hurt you..”

“It wont.. just push..“ the teen whispered into the others ear as he scratched down his back, leaving a heavy trail of blood. The pain caused the full blooded saiyan to arch his back and thrust deep into that tight heat, just pass the entrance. Mirai bit his lip and smirked at the look on the others face. Eyes widened as if in shock, feeling something he never knew was possible. “ I bet your wife isn’t this tight..”

“Gods..I…”

“You want more? Then fuck me to shreds.. don’t hold back.. “ Closing his eyes the earth raised saiyan did as he was told gladly, pulling away abit before using all his force to thrust deep into the prince, causing a unearthly scream to echo. “ Fuck!! More!!” the smaller saiyan screamed, the older man lifting his legs up over his shoulders, stroking at something hot that made seed flow freely from the boys shaft. “Gods your so tight!! “

Nails dug into thighs and teeth bit through lips as they panted, a grainy noise coming the lavender haired teen as his lovers power reached super saiyan, black hair bleeding to blonde and his sweet spot being thrust against unmercifully. “Goku!!!”

“-Is being a ass…“  
Prisma frowned. “Where is he now?”

“Probably somewhere fucking your brother.. “ at the thought the ouji’s teeth grinded. “ What the fuck is his problem.”

“He is child like father.. I doubt he knows the implications of what he’s doing right now, but I’m sure Mirai knows he’s taking something special from you..” Velvety lips darkened as they were pursed and the prince understood. Right now... his son was taking what was his...right now...

“I-I can’t hold on anymore!!” The earth warrior growled out against sweaty skin as the teen arched his back against him, riding the hard fantasy into complete oblivion. Moans escalated into screams and shrieks, power surging through the room. The pool lights flickered off and on as a almighty roar and cry was ripped from their throats, hot sin shooting through and against them. “G-Goku!!!!”

“Chibi…please don’t..you don’t understand....”

Ebony hair shifted as the youngest son child turned from his best friend and lover. “ I saw you guys... I’m not mad.. maybe you two should just get it over with..”

“What?” blue eyes widened. Get it over with.. how could they..

“Just to get it out of your system. I know you love me. But the feelings you have for yourself is too strong at he moment.. I don’t blame you.. I just think you two should think about it before you miss a chance..”  
“Will this night ever end..“ Bra groaned to herself, laying in bed as she looked out the ceiling window. Millions of stars passed her eyes at once, a sigh escaping with each one gone by. “I can not fight in this condition.. I love him...I love him so much….“ she felt herself say. It almost felt foreign. As if she herself didn’t say it. Drifting in the darkness of her quarters her mind wandered. “ I’ve never had such a long night….“ she whispered into the air, padding out her quarters to the second main hall in a light blue camisole and robe, with no destination and no reason.

The morning came and everyone was one pins and needles, each wondering what the other thought about them, mainly Goku, who after last nights venture thought everyone knew of his affair with Mirai. Trunks and Goten stared at each other but said nothing, Bra glance toward her father every once and a while but for the most part kept to herself. The only talkative people in the group where Pan and Prisma, who seemed to be going on about which makeup looked good on each other, Gohan giving the older man warning flashes every second.

Breakfast was prepared by Mirai but he didn’t eat any himself. After serving plates he quickly vanished, leaving the earth raised saiyan uneasy. “So…I made a solution that should help in battle. I just need a bit more time to make enough for all of us. “

Bra swallowed and looked towards her brother before nodding. “ I am also finished with city mapping underground water construction and all laws father..”

“Excellent. Prisma, you and Mirai, have you finished the weaponry for the ship?”

“Yes my lord, but we require a test run to make sure everything’s operational. Also I’d like to inform everyone that we are approaching the Telius quadrant and if everyone agrees we can make a short stop on the planet of Paradiso. I think it will open up the air from last nights conversation.. and give everyone time to claim in a more friendlier atmosphere than the ship..”

“A vacation? Are you serious?” Trunks asked, looking skeptical. Everyone did. Did they really have time for this? To go on some beach and profess love to one another just for the sake of battle?

“We have 3 more days before it becomes vital for us to get our recon and work on a hard plan. I think it’s a good idea…“

 

Gohan smiled down at his daughter and nodded. “Then what are we waiting for?!”

Excitement filled the ship with talk of the paradise planet being only a few hours away. Goku chewed on his lower lip as he walked down the hall from the dinning room, eyes diverted to the floor. The carpet was red, no crimson like blood in his eyes, and all he could think about is how Vegeta was going to kill him once he found out he slept with his son last night. Sure he could take Vegeta any day of the week but all he could remember was the prince’s conversation last night...

 

“ Kakkarrot...what do you feel between us…. no matter what’s going on….. there’s always been this feeling...“

Gasp.

Smooth tanned skin…. deep penetrating eyes…..strength….

what is it about you…. that makes me so weak inside…..what is it about you that makes me want to control you…..  
“Vegeta…I...” Stealing my soul.

There before him was this being, who he would give his soul to, who he’d kill for. “Save it Kakkarrot... everyone has cravings...even you..” the prince said coldly, pushing pass him. “I’m sorry!!”

“Kakkarrot.. I never want you to be sorry. I want you to do something about this. You came here, what was your purpose? I don’t care that you slept with my son..”

And then he was gone, sticking his hands in the skin tight jeans he wore, leaving the other sadder than before. “But you care that I slept with someone else…”

 

“Pic kun I’m so excited about this trip! “

The Namek smirked. “Guess it’s going to be me and the kid in the room right?”

The son laughed. “No…“ he said slyly, walking over and wrapping his arms around his teachers neck. “ It's going to be me and you...on the beach.. doing some of that special sparing we haven’t done in a while….“ A blush ran over green cheeks and the saiyan gasped, legs being raised up so he straddled his mentors lap. “Why wait till then….“ he whispered, claw grazing through the younger mans slacks.

“Please just talk to me..”  
“What’s there to talk about Trun-” Goten started to say when he was grabbed, a hand sliding down his pants. “ Why are you taunting him Goten”“

“Mirai…”

“Its true.. I love Trunks.. but we are two of one person…. we could never be together because one of us is not meant to exist.. besides..” the older demi whispered, picking up the pace his hand was making on the boys sex. “ He loves you.. don’t try to give him away to another.”  
“Ahh…”

“I see your hiding love.”

Sitting in the captain’s seat was the only remaining female saiyan, her eyes downcast to the planet approaching. “Why did you suggest something like this...“

He looked around the ships deck, cool steel, white framing; a very clinical place. Very in order. Like this princess. She was dress in red as usual, the bloody color not suiting her blue soft hair. “Because we need it….because some how I know it will help you….“

Blue eyes like clear water stared up at him. “Hn. You need a new name. Something suitable for a saiyan prince.”

Prisma chuckled. “ Oh? And what kind of name would you give me.”

“I’m not sure yet. But I’ll think of something.”

“This is your captain speaking. We have reached planet of Paradiso. Please bring luggage to docking bay and remember, this is a very small vacation. Lets not forget what we’ve come here for. That is all.”  
The docking bay became flooded with the crew members, Gohan, Piccolo, and Pan the first ones to arrive. “Daddy I want money to buy some new clothes.”

“We’ll have to see what kind of currency they have here honey.”

“Piccolo kun? Pleeeese?? Come on help me out Papa.”

Green eyes went wide as he stared down at the child holding on to his leg. “Papa? It suits you Piccolo.” Goku laughed, Gohan snickering a bit too. The Nameks cheeks turned bright red and he growled at the two, placing two fingers on his forehead and changing his adopted daughters clothes from jeans and a shirt to a swim top and shorts. Pan smiled and flew up to kiss the teachers cheek. “ Thanks Papa Piccolo. You’re the best.”

 

“Is everyone ready?” The metal doors of the docking bay opened and revealed a ramp leading down to sanding beach. They stepped out and Prisma gave them their passes and key cards for the hotel, a sly look on his tanned face at the blushes. Everyone could smell his scent and it was this that garuntee him a mate. It was far stronger than all the rest so he was pretty sure he was driving them insane. “The passes let you eat and go where ever you want, just make sure you come to dinner at 8. “

 

The planets sun was setting in the most beautiful way, red and orange hues casting out on the horizon. The saiyan no ouji turned and before him was his eldest subject, the sunset kissing his pale skin, shinning into warm chocolate eyes. Those jewels turned toward him and a diamond escaped their corners, sliding down ivory perfection. Velvety lips parted. “Kakkarrot..”

“ I don’t know what this feeling is…”the third class warrior began, wiping the tear from his cheek. “But when I don’t have it I’m lost..”

“Ka- “

“Listen..I’m sorry.. I understand now..”

“Do you?” The prince asked, curious of the others disposition. “ You love me..don’t you..”

Sand shifted as the prince moved forward, looking up at the other. “Kakkarot I don’t believe in human words..” he whispered in that soft grainy voice, looking out to the water. “But Geta....“

“I told you I need you Kakkarrot..I will kill anyone else who touches you.That includes my son.” The younger saiyan laughed and grabbed the other in a tight embrace. “Get off of me baka.”

“Come on Geta, don’t be so mean! We’re going to be lovers right? You have to be more friendlier!” The taller warrior said, laughing hysterically and feeling the prince up, the flame haired man trying to get away. “ Let go!!”

“But Geeetaa I want you to teach me some tricks like Mirai did!!”

 

Goten laughed as he looked back, his father rolling in the sand with Vegeta, trying to get his pants off. “At least they are happy now..”

Trunks nodded. “Yeah.”

The black haired teen bit his lip. “ Hey Trunks.. would you like to go on a date with me tonight?”

Trunks started to laugh. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. We have never been on one. I think it would be cool.”

“Okay.. “ the prince said with a smile, pulling the other by the hand to the resort. Once they all finally made it to their floor, they put their clothes away, Vegeta groaning as he was yanked into the room. “Kakkarrot!!”

“Mmhm?” His captive said, ripping the jeans from his legs. “What the hell are you doing?!!”

The material was tossed to the floor and he was grabbed tightly. “Ka-Karrot…”

“I want to make love to you...years“ was his whispered response, pressing the princes backside into his lap. The prince stopped struggling at those words and turned around, untying the warriors gi. The pants fell to the floor and his eyes went wide. “ Kakkarrot I-”

“What?” Goku blinked innocent for once, standing half naked. He was guided and laid down, shirt tossed at the corner of the bed. Tanned fingers trailed down his chest to ebony curls. “This one time Kakkarrot.. and no more..” he said softly, tongue coating the head of his rivals thick shaft with saliva. A moan escaped third class lips and the prince swallowed, straddling the others lap, positioning the tip at his entrance. Kakkarrot groaned and pushed up, causing the prince to settle down fast on the thick sex, his eyes going wide, entire body going rigid.

He hadn’t felt this feeling in years..so much pain and yet so much pleasure so quickly. Before he could blink he was grabbed by the waist and moved up and down along the hard phallus, puffs of hot air ghosting over him. “Ka-karrot.. “

“I love you Geta…since the first time I saw you..” Goku gasped out to his lover, sitting up, his power fluxing as he slammed hard against his sweet spot. “ I love your voice… I love your attitude….I love the way you say my name….“

Vegeta moaned relentlessly, seed spilling freely from his shaft, his hands fisting his lovers hair.

“I love the way you look when you mad…I’ve wanted you for years..”

“Kakkkarrott!!” the prince screamed, the pace becoming ravenous, raping at his prostate with every hard thrust, filling him completely.

“I want you to come for me Vegeta.. like you do in my dreams..” The earth raised saiyan said lustfully, slamming the others hips down over and over against him, till a throaty scream ripped from the prince, his nails clawing pale flesh as he shot stream after stream of seed against him. Goku moaned loudly as he spilled his seed inside his rival, the tightness of his rim milking his shaft into oblivion.

“Father, are you well?”

Vegeta blinked out of his daze to find he was still at the front of the ship, holding his suitcase in the sand. Prisma smiled sadly and took his hand, leaning into his ear. “Does my king have other things on his mind?”

“Yes.” The ouji said simply, looking out at his rival who was being buried in the sand by his granddaughter and son. “Don’t worry too much about Kakkarrot. He has weaknesses like every creature.”

“Yes he does.” Callus hands ran through a flame of hair. “ And I know everyone.”

 

********************


	7. Chapter 7

*******************

The warm breeze of the paradise planet blew softly against a orange and blue gi as the defender of earth finished eating what seemed to be a 9 course meal. Trunks laughed. “ So Goku, when are you claiming my dad?”

Drink spewed out onto a poor unsuspecting waiter. “WHAT?!!”

The purple haired teen chuckled and smirked a bit. “ You know what I mean. I’ve known about you two wanting to get it on since I was 8. “

A blush ran across the full blooded saiyan’s face. “ Does it show that bad? “

“Yeah. My dad is totally obsessed with you. “

“Not anymore. He’s mad at me now..”

“When is he not mad?”

“No its bad this time..”

Trunks thought for a moment before he growled, blushing hard. “Let me take a wild guess. Mirai?”

“Hey how’d you know?! Did he say anything?!!”

“No. Mirai is my future self. Trust me I know myself.”

 

Goku scratched his head. “ But he said-”

“Yeah, you’re not bad looking Goku..and your hung like a hor-”

“Shhh Vegeta might hear you!”

Both blushed and looked around. “So uh.. when are you going to apologize to my dad?”

 

“I tried..he wont listen.” The older man was in trouble. How could he apologize to the prince if he didn’t listen? “Look, you have to claim him. Prove to him that you want him and that you will fight anyone who tries to take him away. “  
Did he love him?

“How do I do that?”  
**************************** 

Dinner went by without a word spoken between them. Goku spared a glance in the prince's direction, but he could not hold his gaze when those black eyes stared back. Those eyes said he was in trouble, those eyes said he would be punished. The earth raised saiyan didn't know if wouldn't like that punishment.

Now he stood watching the purple waves crash over the beach, trying to think of how to make the other man know he was sorry. A cool breeze blew across his already reddened face. Never had he done the things Mirai had taught him...the idea of doing those things to Vegeta made his entire body red and his sex hard. Mirai was still a kid in many ways...but Vegeta was...so much more...

Just thinking about him made his body grow hot. He knew he had to think of a way to make Vegeta understand...he just didn't know how. “Geta...”

“Kakkarrot you have been out here for almost an hour. How long do you plan on avoiding me...”

“Vegeta!!” He turned to see the prince smirking, his eyes glittering with amusement. “Come Kakkarrot...” he heard him say, then the prince flew toward the hotel. Goku followed, and when they landed on the balcony he walked in after the prince. Those bottomless eyes peered over at him and he felt a groan pour from his throat. The prince unbuttoned his shirt and let it slid down his back. “Kakkarrot, I thought about kicking your as for your disrespect...watching you walk around like a lost puppy...”

The younger saiyan whimpered at the sight of the tanned flesh rippling with muscle and dropped to his knees. “ I'm so sorry!! Please-Vegeta-”

The short prince turned a moaned at the sight of the dumb warrior groveling. Yes. That was more like it. “Please, what Kakkarrot...” he popped the button of his jeans and pushed them down pass his hips till they fell.

“I....so sexy...” Before he could revel in his victory, Vegeta was picked up and pressed into the bed by the younger saiyan. He gasped, eyes lidded as the wave of his heat fell upon him at such dominance. “Kakkarot- “ The orange and blue gi was practically ripped off as his soon to be mate lost his patience. Their skin touched and they hissed. “Damn Geta...I need you so bad...”

“I need you more-stop wasting time!” Vegeta growled, tan legs spread wide. He felt the wet tip of his rival's manhood slide against his slickness and half whined, half purred. “Please, Kakkarrot!”

“You're so wet...I” The earth raised saiyan captured his lips and pressed against his weeping entrance. They both went rigid and the older male tore from the kiss as he arched off the bed. It had been so long since he felt penetrated by another saiyan. A tear from his eyes without consent and rolled down into the curve of his ear. The younger male continued to slide into him, stretching him with his swell beyond his limits. It felt so damn good. “Damn it-so fucking big-”

The uneven haired warrior growled at the grainy moan, his cock sinking deeper into the ouji's strangling heat. “Does it hurt...”

Vegeta blushed at question, his head turning to the side as he fisted the sheets to still his shaking. “It feels really good, Kakkarrotto...stop teasing me and fuck me into these sheets.”

His lover smirked and gripped creamy tanned hips. He thrust his sex into the prince completely and slammed against the core of his heat. The smaller frame in his hands jerked and seed shot from the arrogant warrior and splattered against his cheek. He laughed. Vegeta cried out. “AHH!!”

“Whoa! Like that huh? Is that your secret spot?”

“I'll fucking kill you!”

“Easy there, princess. I'll do it again, no need to get angry. “ Princess? He couldn't look at him any more. He was too turned on by the idiot's cockiness. He had no chance to respond as his lover made good on his promise. That hot cock pounded him into the bed, hitting that spot over and over till he was sobbing. He felt it brush against the small mating spot against his walls and his eyes rolled. “UhhhKakka-kakkarottyess!!!”

“So tight, Geta-it's so hot right there!!” Goku moaned as he sat up, eyes closed and body moving on instinct. He could feel that spot deep within Vegeta...it was something he didn't feel with Mirai...it was spilling liquid fire against the tip of his cock. He violently raped against it, moans falling from his lips like a second tongue. The harder he pushed the more heat poured over him. The more that spot gave way till it was practically sucking at the crown of his shaft inside. “Oh kami-Vegeta what-”

“Kakkarrottt-more!!” The prince screamed, his hips slamming down to meet his thrusts. He had never been touched there before. Kakkarrot was going to truly become his mate. He could feel it as that small spot inside him began to throb and twitch. His hands flew up and wrapped around his pale neck. His hips slammed down and his eyes shot open as he gasped. Those chocolate eyes were wide too and full of tears. “Vegeta-I'm so sorry-”

The prince trembled in his arms as he adjusted to the pain. He took several breaths and the pain slowly withdrew from his gaze. “It had to be done Kakkarrot....”

“What did...why-”

 

The flame haired man blushed. “Kakkarrot ...you have just taken the chastity of your prince...”

“Chastity?”

Vegeta growled. He knew the earth raised saiyan knew nothing about mating, or being saiyan...he had really hoped he wouldn't have to explain this to him..but that was wishful thinking. “You have taken my virginity as a bearer, Kakkarrot...you have broken through my mating spot and now your cock is inside it....when you come inside me...” It was too fucking hard. He growled and looked away.

Goku frown. He was worried he had really hurt the prince...and now the man was saying he had taken his virginity? He thought back to when he and Chichi were married, then he remembered Vegeta said saiyans could get pregnant. He blushed. “I think I understand, Geta...” He licked at his neck and kissed over his shoulder. “I didn't know..I shouldn't have been so rough. If I come inside you, you will get pregnant won't you...”

“Yes...but it is too late to think about that, and it is not your fault, baka. I wanted you to take it...”

“It feels so good inside you...is it ok if I keep going?”

“Kakkarrot if you stop fucking me now, I will kick your ass. “ Tanned hips began to roll against pale ones and move up and down. Goku cried out, the crown of his cock trapped inside the prince's secret spot. “Oh kami, Geta!!!” He jerked up to meet his strokes until they were rolling and snapping like dogs, the younger of the two feeling his orgasm approaching. Brown eyes glazed to teal and the ouji clawed his rivals back as the sex inside him swelled and stretched him even more. His neglected sex began to pour seed over his stomach. It was happening. He was lost. He screamed . “KAKKARROTTT!!!!!”

“VEGETA-TOO MUCH!!” That heat intensified and the two jerked violently as they came, seed spilling deep inside the prince.

They collapsed against the bed and Goku purred deeply. “ That was amazing!! I love you, Vegeta...” he leaned down and nuzzled at the tanned neck before him, purr increasing. Vegeta smiled, a purr of his own vibrating in his chest. He felt teeth graze over his neck and his heart beat quickened.

Was he going to do it? He closed his eyes as he felt it again. All of his life he'd been waiting to feel that...his body began to tremble and then it shook as he felt those teeth bite down against his flesh and break the skin. He felt tears in his eyes, and as they started to fall, he did not allow his pride to wipe them away. Blood was sucked from the wound and it was licked over and kissed and sucked again. It was kissed so deeply his sex began to harden against his thigh. That raspy tongue swirled and dipped and it felt so hot against the wet flesh. When those lips left him he moaned.

“What have I done?! Vegeta I'm so sorry-”

He placed a finger over his lips, smiling up at him. “ Shhh. You have just claimed me as your mate. It is the most sacred thing a saiyan can do to another saiyan. It is a sign that I am loved and protected...cherished above all others...it is a bond for life. It makes me very happy, Kakkarrot. Let me express my gratitude and complete our bond...” He raised from the bed and wrapped his arms around his neck to grasp uneven hair, his lips trailing kisses and nips down his lover's throat. The younger saiyan moaned and wrapped his arms around his back. The prince licked deeply over the juncture between his throat and neck before slowly sinking his teeth against the spot. Blood filled his mouth and he moaned against the flesh, sucking the delicious fluid. He kissed the bloody mark and licked it again before sinking his teeth even deeper into the wound, eyes shut tight. He felt heat rush into his body as he had his fill of his lover. When he pulled away his eyes were hazed from blood lust. 'He's so beautiful....' the prince heard in his head and he blushed. Their connection was working! 'I am happy my mate fines me so attractive, Kakkarrotto...'

Goku laughed a loud. “Wow!! I can hear your thoughts! I can feel your ki too! It's so strong...”

Vegeta could also feel his lover's ki...it made a shiver go down his spine..it was god like in it's depths...a saiyan this powerful...his mate...his dominant...he purred and his goofy mate smirked. 'I'm glad you like it so much...'

Damn it.

The ouji pushed him and punched him in the gut. “Do not think that just because we are mates that I will allow you to read my mind when you please!”

Goku groaned and rolled back over. “Ouch! Hey, where's the love! We are married now, can't you be nicer?”

Vegeta snorted. “No.” Strong arms gathered around him and his sex was stroked. “Come on, baby...don't be so mean...I can feel you don't really mean it...”

“Hn.”

“If you're nice to me I'll let you stick it in my mouth.” The prince turned red. “Fine.”

He was picked up as if he was a doll and sat on the silly man's chest, his shaft slapping against pale lips. “Never done it before...does it taste good?”

His mate smirked. “See for yourself...”

**


End file.
